


Рука помощи

by softly_play



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mental Instability, Sister-Sister Relationship, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Небула всегда хотела сестру.





	Рука помощи

**Author's Note:**

> Насилие, возможно, чересчур неадекватная Небула. Я исказила детали комикса «Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude» в угоду сюжету.

Здесь, в отдалённом райском уголке, где ярко светит солнце и повсюду голубое небо сливается с зелёными газонами, она получает свои деньги и свою порцию веселья. В ажурном, летящем ввысь доме из светлого камня, она сидит в уютном кресле напротив раскрытой двери в сад. Он тянется на километры вперёд, голубое и зелёное занимает всё пространство вокруг, тонкие арки из того же светлого камня, что и дом, обвитые лианами из металла, напоминают ей узоры на коже.

Здесь, в доме не самого удачливого бизнесмена, она поддаётся старому безумию.

* * *

Этого не должно было случиться, но не вовремя вернувшаяся вместе с родителями девчонка заметила её и не растерялась. Она успела обратно включить защитный барьер и, схватив пистолет, моментально поднялась в кабинет отца — острый шпиль башни, украшавший дом и демонстрирующий всем утончённый вкус хозяев, на самом деле был мощным передатчиком, помогавшим отцу проворачивать дела, не отлучаясь из дома. Девчонка начала стрелять с порога, пока взволнованные родители кричали внизу и совершенно зря пытались вызвать охрану: связь была отключена, а местные охранники валялись мёртвые в саду.

Девчонка совершила ошибку, когда, не сумев застрелить Небулу, решила толкнуть её на барьер. На секунду Небула увидела приближающийся яркий-яркий газон с крохотными цветами, но мощный разряд, прокатившийся по кибернетической руке, вернул её в реальность.

Это не помогло — её уже затопило воспоминаниями.

* * *

— Я тебя поймала, — шепчет она, ласково поглаживая девчонку по длинным волосам и пропуская разряды через пальцы. Та всхлипывает, дёргается, но не смотрит на неё: её внимание приковано к оглушённым и связанным родителям. Сама она сидит на пятках, тоже крепко связанная — кисти уже посинели, а ноги давно должны были онеметь в такой позе, — у кресла Небулы.

— Я сделаю тебе подарок, — наклонившись, продолжает шептать она прямо в ухо девчонке. — Смотри. — Небула соскальзывает с кресла — пришло время преподать урок и добавить в этот чистенький мирок грязи.

— Они — твоя слабость, — тихо говорит она, уже не пытаясь поймать взгляд девчонки, лишь жадно разглядывает, как та не просто всхлипывает — заливается слезами, пытаясь что-то сказать заклеенным ртом. Покрасневшее лицо, опухшие глаза, мокрый нос — ей не идёт, и Небула злится и на неё, и на себя. Жаль портить такую красоту, но ещё глупее жалеть об этом. Нельзя стать сильнее, ничего не сломав.

— Если бы ты не была ослеплена желанием защитить их, ты бы действовала разумнее или успела бы сбежать, — наставительно говорит она, усаживаясь на колени, и на ощупь разворачивает родителей, так, чтобы девчонке видно было их лица в пятнах кровоподтёков и с полосами глубоких порезов, открывающих плоть и кости, — удары металлической руки никого не красят.

Небула начинает с матери. Затыкает предварительно рот и приводит в чувство. Та мычит и дёргается изо всех сил, прижатая за шею рукой.

— Смотри, — пытается привлечь внимание Небула, — будет не больно. — Она быстрым движением вскрывает горло матери, и кровь хлещет так, что попадает и ей на лицо, и каплями оседает у ног девчонки, и пачкает мягкое кресло. Девчонка отдёргивается в сторону и падает. Она пытается то ли сесть обратно, то ли уползти подальше, но затёкшие ноги, видимо, сильно болят, и она, оставаясь лежать на боку, воет громче. 

Отец приходит в сознание сам и сразу же начинает торговаться. Он злится, визжит и обещает проучить «мерзкую тварь», забравшуюся в его дом. Его шея приятно хрустит под пальцами, но Небуле недостаточно. Она тянет за волосы на затылке, стискивает жёсткими пальцами череп, пока кости не поддаются и тоже не начинают хрустеть, открывая мозг и впиваясь в него осколками. Небула исступлённо смотрит на это, пока не становится больше нечего ломать.

Она возвращается и поднимает девчонку, помогая ей опереться плечом на кресло. Выпускает один коготь и по памяти вырезает полоски на её скулах и лбу.

— Тебе пойдёт кожа и малиновые волосы, — мягко говорит Небула, стирая с её лба капли крови, чтобы они не попали в глаза. Она аккуратно бьёт её точно рассчитанным ударом шокера и укладывает голову притихшей девчонки на кресло. И чувствует себя непривычно взрослой и ответственной, сегодня она – старшая сестра, дающая наставления, и ей остаётся лишь надеяться, что всё сделано правильно.

* * *

Отвращение догоняет её после нескольких часов полёта. Она вводит координаты ближайшего космопорта и уходит в каюту, безразличная ко всему. Даже если корабль на полной скорости врежется в кого-то, она не умрёт. Она очень боится смерти, но в действительно опасных ситуациях просто не верит – не может поверить, — что умрёт. Нет, она снова очнётся в капсуле, живая, с новым подарком, пережившая ещё один урок.

Сейчас она не верит, что уроки хоть сколько-то ей помогли. Она хотела бы быть как Гамора, а становится жалкой копией отца.

Небула сворачивается на кровати и жалеет себя, несчастную глупую девчонку, её мёртвых родителей. Она надеется, что когда-нибудь, после очередного урока, ей вырежут то, что каждый раз делает её плачущим и тонущим в эмоциях ребёнком.

* * *

Небула часто говорит вслух, когда выполняет задания. В последнее время, слишком забываясь, она начинает обращаться к Гаморе. Они давно не виделись, и Небула скучает. Иногда она начинает вспоминать прошлое. Эти картинки записаны и зарисованы во всех доступных уголках памяти и никогда не потеряют яркости, но всё же она боится что-то забыть. Она помнит всё по-своему. Уверенный голос Гаморы, её тёплые руки и шелковистые волосы. Иногда, в далёком, очень коротком детстве, Гамора обнимала её после самых жестоких наказаний Таноса и давала заплести свои волосы. У Небулы никогда не было длинных волос: сначала они были «непрактичны», поэтому она носила короткий чёрный ёршик, а после падения с дерева и вживлённого наполовину искусственного мозга они не росли вообще. Она приняла это как должное — Гаморе волосы не мешали быть лучше неё, значит, она просто не смогла превратить свою слабость в силу.

* * *

Шлюха с длинными волосами лежит на её коленях и смеётся: ей щекотно от того, как Небула водит кончиками когтей по её ладони. Она смеётся искренне и бесстрашно. Она очень молода и явно не очень успешна в работе, её лицо — карикатурная, грубо слепленная маска. Искусственный глаз неприятно светится в полутьме бледно-голубым, зато второй — глубокого карего цвета — прекрасен. Небула наслаждается тем, как мягко проезжаются локоны по обнажённому бедру, когда шлюха поднимается.

— Ты красивая, — говорит та, гладя её правую щёку. Небула закрывает глаза и позволяет себе раствориться в прикосновении.

— Хотела бы я быть такой же, — продолжает шлюха, начиная гладить шею, а второй рукой приобнимая Небулу за талию.

Небула оставляет её, спящую, через несколько часов, с приличной суммой юнитов на тумбочке. Она не может припомнить, кого ещё из свидетелей своей слабости оставляла в живых. Кроме звёздной троицы, конечно, — они пока ей не по зубам.

* * *

Она любит сбрасывать жертв с высоты. Все так смешно тянут руки, словно продолжают считать происходящее шуткой и надеются, что она их спасёт. Если потом удаётся рассмотреть раскрошившиеся от удара о землю черепа и причудливый рисунок разлетевшихся мозгов, она становится счастлива вдвойне.

После Праксии ей нравится подавать руку и тут же отрезать кисти жертв. Пока ребёнок внутри жив – она будет радовать его представлениями из коктейля предсмертных эмоций. 

После произошедшего на «Тёмной Астре» она никогда больше так не делает.

Теперь ей не нужна броня, помощь и сестра. Но она хотела бы ещё хоть раз почувствовать прикосновение тёплой руки Гаморы.


End file.
